Prefect, Not Perfect
by SSEE729
Summary: Remus recieves a letter informing him that he has been chosen as the Gryffindor prefect. Throughout his duties, he becomes closer friends with Lily Evans. But when he starts to feel a little something more, he's not sure what to do. Because you're not supposed to have a crush on the girl that your best friend loves. But, despite what everyone thinks, Remus isn't always perfect.
1. Don't Doubt Yourself

While working on my other stories, I thought of this idea. I like the relationship and friendship idea behind Lily and Remus, and decided to write another story about it. I've written one called, 'Of Course', so if you like this story please feel free to check that one out as well.

This will take place during the Mauraders' fifth year at Hogwarts, and starts the summer before their fifth year. I hope you like it! Please read and review and let me know what you think. I really like to see if you guys like it or not! Please let me know, read and review!

_**Dear Mr. Remus J. Lupin, **_

_** It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected among a talented group of individuals in your year, to be the Gryffindor Prefect. After careful consideration of your talents, character, and determination, it was quite obvious that you were the best and only candidate for the position. You should be proud of your accomplishments, as you have been selected over many other boys in your year, and you deserve to represent your house as a school Prefect. I am truly honored to have you as our new Gryffindor Prefect this year, and I believe that you will represent the Gryffindor house in the best of ways. You will without a doubt bring pride to the Gryffindor house as well as myself, for you already have. Again, congratulations.**_

_**You are to report to the prefect compartment of the Hogwarts Express at 11:30 am on September 1st. There will be a meeting for all new prefects, to be informed of their duties, and you will be receiving more information on what will be expected of you throughout the year. Congratulations! See you on September 1st.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**and Minerva McGonogal, Gryffindor Head Professor**_

_**Ps. Congratulations, Remus, you really do deserve this. Don't doubt yourself.**_

Remus reread the letter that he had just opened. He was holding the shiny, new, metal badge in his hand and couldn't help but smile at it quickly before he put it down on the counter. He reread the letter again. Me? A prefect? Remus couldn't believe it. Sure, he was the smartest and the most diligent in his group of the Mauraduers, and he wasn't being vain, it was just the truth. But, he _was_ a Marauder. He was slightly confused. Hadn't there been someone else? Some other candidate?

Remus read the letter for the millionth time. It cleary said 'Mr. Remus J. Lupin'. He scanned it over again. Then he got to the end. 'Ps. Congratulations, Remus, you really do deserve this. Don't doubt yourself.'

Remus couldn't help but smile. Dumbledore did know him so well. He knew how he'd react before he even opened the envelope.

But Remus still couldn't believe. A prefect. Remus Lupin a prefect. Maybe it sounded strange to him. He didn't think he was all that extraordinary. He just followed the rules, had a set of morals, and liked to read books and get good grades. He had just been doing what he was supposed to be doing, wasn't he? That was what earned him a prefect badge?

Remus read the letter again before placing it down on the counter next to the badge. A prefect. Me? He was still unsure that they had sent it to the right person. But they had. Dumbledore didn't make mistakes like that.

Remus walked over to the owl that had just given him the letter, fed it another treat, for he had given it one when it had first arrived, and brought it over some water. He wrote a quick note on some parchment for the owl to bring back to Dumbledore. Maybe it wasn't required, but he felt it was.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_** Thank you so much, sir, for selecting me as a Gryffindor prefect. I had no idea that I was even being considered, and it is quite an honor. I will see you on September 1st. Thank you again. Have a good rest of the summer, sir. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Remus handed the note to the owl and with a quick pat, and another treat, the owl flew out the window it had come in and was off. Remus watched it for a few seconds before turning to look again at the letter on the counter. Prefect? Me, a prefect?

Remus was thinking some more about the letter, and was just about to go in his room and start packing for Hogwarts, which he would have to leave for in a week, when he heard another owl. He turned quickly and saw another owl land in his kitchen.

Remus walked over to it quickly, and pulled the note out of its beak gently. He noticed the untidy scrawl and messy ink splotches at once. Sirius.

_**Remus,**_

_**James and I wanted to figure out a time to meet you before we head off to the train. He's coming to my house the night before if you want to come. Which means you better be there. See you then mate.**_

_**Sirius**_

Remus laughed slightly to himself and nodded. He liked being with his friends, more than anything and in the summer when he was away from them it was pretty hard. He didn't have many friends that lived around him, and he usually only got to see Sirius and James three or four times during the summer. He would certainly be joining them at Sirius's house.

Placing Sirius' letter down on the table, Remus reached for a quill and a piece of parchment. He grabbed the parchment and straightened it out, groping on the table for a quill that he knew was there. He felt his hand touch something. He glanced at it quickly, it was the prefect's badge.

For some reason Remus felt a sudden anxious feeling come over him. How would his friend's take him being a prefect? Probably make fun of him. Say something about how he had to always follow the rules. Or how he was always studying. Or how he was such a good boy. Remus felt the anxious feeling deepen, and he was suddenly worried. Remus picked up the badge that was on the table and held it in his hand. 'You should be proud of your accomplishments', 'Congratulations', 'You deserve this', 'Best candidate for the position', 'Your talents, character, and determination". Remus ran through the letter in his head. He held the badge up and looked at it before glancing back down at the table at the letter.

"Yea" Remus sighed quietly. "They aren't going to let me live this down"

_**I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'm using it as somewhat of a prologue type. I hope you guys liked it! Please continue to read and review!**_


	2. I Know

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please let me know, read and review! This story will also be about the Marauders, so Sirius and James will be in it as well, in addition to Remus and Lily. Thanks, I hope you like it. Please read and review.**_

After Remus had received Sirius's note, he began to pack. Of course he had to listen to his parents, who refused to leave his room while he finished some last minute packing, keep asking him why he had not told them about how he had been chosen as a prefect right away. It had been a few days since Remus had received the letter. Remus shrugged and told them that he didn't think it was that big of a deal, and they had started all over again.

"Remus, this _is_ a big deal! You were chosen as a school prefect! Give yourself some credit! This is a really big deal!" Mrs. Lupin was saying, smiling, as she piled some of Remus's things up on his bed. Remus nodded at her. He figured he wouldn't be able to convince her.

"I know, thanks, Mom. Really, thanks." Remus said as he put some clothing into his trunk.

"If I hadn't had found that letter, I may not even have known!" Mrs. Lupin said as she placed some more things on Remus's bed. Remus nodded, and watched as she moved a pile of clothes he had just folded, closer to his trunk. He didn't need her to help him pack, but she refused to leave his room. Remus sighed.

"I know. Sorry. I just, it's not a big-" Remus stopped himself quickly. He wasn't going to set her off on that tangent again. "It's just, I don't really like the fuss" Remus said.

"Well, I am allowed to fuss. My son was named a school prefect. I think I get to make as big a deal as I want to." Mrs. Lupin said quickly. She was smiling so big, Remus wasn't sure he had ever seen her smile like that before. She was so happy, so extremely happy. Remus decided to just let her have it. After all, with a werewolf for a son, she didn't get many happy moments like this. Normally, she was cleaning off his cuts and scrapes, mending broken bones, helping him move around after a full moon, and worrying about him. Pretty much all the time. Remus smiled. He'd let her have this.

"I know, Mom. You can make all the fuss you want" Remus gave her a hug. "Sorry, I didn't tell you."

"That's alright. I'm just glad we know. You're father is so proud of you as well, Remus." Mrs. Lupin said. Remus nodded. He put some more clothes into his trunk.

"I know he is." Remus said.

"So you're leaving for Sirius's tonight?" Mrs. Lupin asked. Remus knew that she knew he was, but that she just wanted to talk more about it.

"Yea. It should be fun." Remus said. He folded some more clothes and placed them in his trunk.

"Yea, just, you know, I'm not sure how his well, his, you know, I just don't know-"

"Sirius isn't like his family." Remus said quickly, standing straight up from leaning over his bed, and looking at his mother. Mrs. Lupin half nodded, half shrugged.

"I know he's not. But his family is. Just be careful, Remus." Mrs. Lupin said as she placed some more clothes near Remus' trunk.

Remus sighed. He thought he had it bad being a werewolf, and he did. But, not that many people knew he was one. So, not that many people could hold it against him. But, everyone knew about Sirius's family. And everyone held it against him. Everyone but himself and James.

"Yea, okay Mom. I'm not worried." Remus said quickly as he walked over to his table and grabbed some books off of it. He put them in his trunk.

"I know you're not." Mrs. Lupin said proudly. "You're a good kid, Remus."

Remus shrugged. He placed some more things into his trunk, looked around his room, and when he was pretty sure he had everything he closed it.

"I think I'm all set" Remus said as he pulled the cart off the bed and toward the door.

"Alright" Mrs. Lupin nodded. "Your father is waiting downstairs if you're ready to go to Sirius's. He rented a car and said he could drive you."

Remus nodded. "Yea, okay. Sure." Remus loved his dad. He did. But whenever they were alone together, Remus couldn't help but notice the tension between them. There was always the unmistakable feeling that his father felt extremely guilty. It was obvious in the way that he looked at him. In the way that he talked to him. It was almost pity, but not quite. More apologetic. Remus had told his father numerous times that it wasn't his fault that he had been bitten that night. But his father refused to believe him. And every time Mr. Lupin looked at Remus, saw the scars, the hurt, he was reminded of what he had done.

Remus walked down stairs with his trunk, and his mother came down as well. Remus looked around the room quickly and saw his father sitting at the table reading the paper.

"I'm all set if you are" Remus said with a smile. He walked toward the door and placed his trunk down. Mr. Lupin nodded and smiled at Remus. And he looked at him, with those eyes. Remus sighed.

Remus gave his mom a hug. "Write us, okay Remus?" His mother asked quickly. "We want to hear about how school is and all your 'prefect' duties" Mrs. Lupin said excitedly.

Remus nodded. "I will. I love you"

"I love you too, Remus" Mrs. Lupin said, and with a kiss on the head, Remus walked out the door with his trunk.

Mr. Lupin nodded at Mrs. Lupin quickly with a smile, and then went outside as well. Mr. Lupin got in the car, helped Remus put the trunk in the back, and started driving toward Sirius's house. It was about an hour away, and Remus knew that his father would be talking about how proud he was of him being a prefect for the whole time. But, he decided he'd let him have it as well. Even though Remus wasn't really one for the attention, especially when it was just for doing something he was supposed to do.

"Really, it's quite an accomplishment. We're really proud of you" Mr. Lupin said as he turned onto the street that Remus recognized as Sirius's.

Remus smiled. "I know, thanks" Remus watched as they got closer and closer to Sirius's house. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. There was number 11, and then 13. Remus's father pulled up in between the two houses.

"You want me to go in with you?" Mr. Lupin asked Remus quickly.

Remus shook his head. "I'm okay, thanks." Remus got out of the car, pulled his trunk out of the car, and started walking toward Sirius's house. Mr. Lupin walked over to him.

"You sure?" He asked with a look to number 11, and then to number 13.

Remus nodded. "Yea, I'm okay."

"Alright, I love you. Write when you have some time" Mr. Lupin said as he gave Remus a hug. Remus hugged him back.

"I will. I love you too." Remus said, and after Mr. Lupin kissed him on the head, Remus started walking toward number 11 and number 13.

Remus muttered the safe word that Sirius had told him about, and number 11 and number 13 started to shift to make room for number 12. Remus watched as the building came into view, and walked up to the door.

Knocking a few times loudly, Remus waited for someone to open the door, and a few seconds later, Sirius did. He ripped the door open quickly, and with a huge grin said, "Hey, Moony. What's up?"

Remus walked into the house, turned to Mr. Lupin, who was sitting in the car, and waved before Mr. Lupin drove off with a wave as well.

"Hey, Sirius." Lupin said. "Nothing much. It's been a while."

"Sure has!" Sirius said as he helped Remus bring his trunk up into his bedroom. "Bet you missed your best friend. Probably didn't know what to do without me. It's alright now, my little studious friend. Sirius is here."

Remus laughed sarcastically. "Yea, Sirius, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Sirius clapped him on the back.

"That's a boy" Sirius said, sitting down on his bed. It wasn't made, and the sheets were all twisted. There were books and clothes all over the floor, and a trunk sat open on the floor.

"So, I can see how well packing went" Remus laughed. Sirius looked around the room and shrugged.

"I've still got all night" Sirius said, reaching on the table next to his bed, grabbing a box of Bertie Botts beans and putting some in his mouth. He gestured to Remus with the box, and he took a few as well.

"Procrastination will get you no where, Sirius." Remus said as he ate the beans. Sirius made a mocking face, sticking his tongue out.

"Yea okay, Mr. Perfect. I bet you had yours packed a week ago." Sirius said.

Remus shrugged. "Mostly"

Sirius shook his head and let out a soft laugh. "Oh Remus, what are we going to do with you? You know you could have been having fun instead of packing. Doing something interesting." Sirius smiled.

"And what have you been up to?" Remus asked, pushing some things around to clear a space on the floor to sit on. Remus sat and took some more jelly beans from the box Sirius was holding in his hand.

Sirius just grinned. That charming mischievous grin. Remus sighed, he knew what that meant. "A girl?"

"Girls" Sirius corrected him.

"More than one? Oh, come on Sirius" Remus said, looking around the room quickly as if trying to figure out what he should and should not touch. He wasn't exactly sure what Sirius and those girls had done, but guessing by the look that Sirius was giving him, he was pretty sure he knew.

"Remus, I'm telling you. You need to lighten up a little bit. Have some fun." Sirius said, laughing.

"Not like that, thanks." Remus said.

"Oh, come on. We all know that you like to study to have fun, but why don't you try giving teenage boy fun a try, find some girls." Sirius said.

"Studying isn't fun. It's just necessary." Remus said quickly.

"And the girls?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows at Remus. "Unless your, you know-" Sirius teased.

"I like girls. Sirius." Remus glared at him. "I'm just not as, how do I say it, forward, as you are." Remus said.

"Forward? Okay, Remus, don't worry. James and I'll help you out." Sirius nodded, still grinning that grin at Remus.

Remus shook his head and sighed. "Speaking of James, he hasn't gotten here yet?"

"Ah, the brilliant Remus Lupin can pick up on the obvious" Sirius said.

Remus shot him a look. "No, he hasn't" Sirius said. He should be here soon though. Told me he was coming by floo powder a few minutes ago."

Remus nodded. "Sounds good."

Sirius laid back on his bed and ate some more jelly beans. "Summer went by fast, huh?"

Remus sat there and shrugged. He knew Sirius couldn't see him laying back on the bed, but he also knew that Sirius would know how he would respond. They had been friends for five years.

"I guess so" Remus said. For him, the summer had actually seemed quite long. Too long. He didn't like not hanging out with his friends. And, during the summer, he didn't get to see them that often. They made everything seem better, and he would admit to himself, not Sirius of course, that they did make him have more fun.

"Hope Hogwarts is ready for another year with the Marauders" Sirius laughed. "We've got to think of some good pranks for this year. Better than last year."

Remus nodded. "I mean, we do have a reputation to keep up" Sirius continued.

Remus nodded. "Really, Sirius? Don't you think we're getting a little old for exploding toilets and stink pellets?"

Sirius sat up on his bed quickly. "I will never be too old to explode a toilet"

Remus smiled. That was Sirius. And as much as he could annoy Remus sometimes with his incessant need to be reckless, it was also this need to be reckless that Remus loved about him. He couldn't deny that he did enjoy pulling off some of the pranks with his friends and just letting lose for a little bit. But somebody had to be the voice of reason.

There was suddenly a noise from a few rooms away and Sirius and Remus looked at each other quickly.

"James" They both said, and they got up to go to the fireplace where James had come through floo powder.

James climbed out of the fireplace, coughed, and brushed his shirt. Sirius clapped him on the back and gave him a hug before James could say anything.

"Hey there Prongs" Sirius said.

"Padfoot" James said with a nod as he hugged Sirius. He turned toward Remus and gave him a hug as well.

"How you doing?" James asked as he hugged Remus tightly. He held his shoulders and looked at him. "How was the full moon, alright?"

Remus nodded. He wasn't surprised at all that. James always asked about the full moon. He was worried about Remus, and he cared. Remus smiled.

"It was fine, thanks. I'm okay now" Remus said. James nodded and Sirius smiled.

"Good to hear" James said before the boys started walking back to Sirius's bedroom.

Sirius sat on his bed, picked up the box of jelly beans and ate some more. He offered some to Remus and James and they both took some. Remus sat back down where he had been sitting before, and James cleared away some book, that Sirius had probably never opened, and sat down.

"So, I see you haven't packed yet." James laughed. Remus nodded. "That's what I told him."

"When did _you_ pack then!" Sirius said with look to James.

"About ten minutes ago" James said casually.

"Exactly." Sirius said, looking to Remus. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"So, James, Prongs, how's everything going man?" Sirius asked quickly. There was a tone in his voice that was excited and eager.

"Pretty good, thanks" James said, looking away from Sirius and toward the box of jelly beans.

"You know what I mean" Sirius said in a sing song voice. James shook his head slowly, but still refused to look at Sirius's eyes.

Remus looked from Sirius to James. "Does this have something to do with Lily?"

Sirius looked to Remus and smiled, James glared at him. "See, you are pretty smart" Sirius said quickly.

"Well, nothing else really gets James acting so . . ." Remus started.

"Weird?" Sirius offered.

Remus nodded. "Yea, that sounds about right."

"Will you two shut up? I don't act weird around her." James said defensively.

"Around her? No. Around her you act like . . ." Sirius started.

"An arrogant jerk?" Remus offered, and Sirius nodded.

"Yea, that sounds about right." Sirius smiled as he shoved James on the arm. James shook his head quickly.

"No, I don't." James said quietly. Sirius and Remus looked to each other and laughed, before Sirius said, "Anyways, James here has been trying to talk to Lily this summer."

"Yea, you did mention that you were going to try to try to write to her this summer. You actually did?" Remus asked.

James nodded. "Yea, but we don't need to talk about it."

"Evans shut you down again?" Sirius asked, laughing. James glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes" Sirius laughed.

"She sent them back. She didn't read them." James sighed.

Remus offered a comforting smile. He knew how much James liked Lily, and even though he may act like an arrogant jerk around her sometimes, he was much different than he led her to believe. _If she could see this side of him,_ Remus thought to himself, _maybe she'd understand better. _

Sirius waved James off. "Don't worry about it, mate. We'll be seeing her tomorrow, and all year long. You'll have plenty of time to be shut down by her again."

James looked to Sirius quickly before shoving him on the arm. "You know, Sirius, sometimes you . . ." James shook his head, he couldn't finish trying to be mad at him before he started to smile. Sirius was looking at him with that look that he always gave them, the one they couldn't help but laugh at.

"Exactly, you can't get mad at your best friend" Sirius said.

"Maybe not. But I can punch him" James said laughing, and soon he and Sirius had begun to shove each other. They were laughing and hitting each other as they rolled on the floor. James reached up and grabbed Remus, pulling him, making him 'fight' as well, and soon the three of them were rolling around, hitting each other, and laughing.

A few minutes later they all sat up. "I missed you guys" James said quickly. He ran his fingers through his hair. Sirius nodded, and so did Remus.

The boys talked for a few hours about what they had done over the summer. James told Sirius and Remus about how he had tried to get Lily to talk to them, and with much laughing, Sirius and Remus gave him some advice. Sirius shared about his family, and Remus talked about the full moons.

Several hours later, when the boys were getting ready to go to bed, Sirius looked around the room. "I suppose I should pack"

Remus looked around the room as well and laughed. "Well, if you want to have any stuff, then yea."

Sirius piled clothes and books and other various items into his trunk. Scooping it off the floor and dropping it into his trunk without rearranging them. He still had a few more things to pack, but his trunk could not close with anything else in it.

"If you had folded your clothes, and put your books in without shoving them in there, then it probably would have fit" Remus laughed.

James nodded. "Try sitting on it"

Sirius sat on his trunk, and even though Remus and James were trying to lock it shut, it wouldn't close.

"Stupid trunk" Sirius said. "Oh well, I don't really need these things anyway." Sirius said, holding some books in his hands.

"Those are the books for our classes this year" Remus said.

"Exactly" Sirius said.

Remus laughed. "Just put them in my trunk, I've got room."

"Thanks, Remus" Sirius said as he walked over to Remus' trunk. James and Remus continued talking about various things, mostly Quidditch, and how James wasn't looking forward to tryouts where he would have to cut some people that he knew trying out.

"Glad I don't play" Remus said, laughing.

James shook his head quickly. "I'd keep you, don't worry. I wouldn't cut you, you're one of my best friends."

Remus smiled. "Good to know."

"You're not, you know, trying out though are you?" James asked somewhat nervously. Remus was a good flyer, sure, but not the best Quidditch player. And James was nervous that he'd have to cut someone with better talent just to have Remus on the team.

Remus watched James and saw how anxious he was getting, and how he was trying hide it from him. Remus laughed.

"Don't worry James. I'm not trying out." Remus said. James sighed out in relief.

"But, ugh, you know you could, right?" James asked, still trying to cover up how nervous he was from Remus.

Remus nodded and couldn't help but laugh. "I know, but I'm alright just cheering you guys on"

James nodded, and Remus couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden they heard Sirius shriek, and then he started to laugh. "What's this!" Sirius asked in a sing song voice.

Remus and James looked up quickly. Remus all of a sudden felt nervous and could feel his pulse rising, and his face turning red. Sirius was holding his prefect badge.

"Wooah!" James said, getting of off the floor and grabbing the prefect badge out of Sirius's hand. Remus sank lower down, waiting for them to start.

"You're a prefect?" Sirius turned around and laughed. "Remus is a prefect!" He looked to James and the two of them started laughing.

"Ohh Remus, our little rule follower. Our great student. Our good kid." Sirius said, he grabbed Remus around the neck, and rubbed his hand through his hair forcefully.

"Shut up" Remus said, but he couldn't help but laughing.

"No, really, Remus. You're a prefect? Why didn't you tell us?" James asked.

Remus shrugged and then laughed. "Gee, I don't know. Hmmm, maybe because I knew you'd act like you are now."

"We should have known I guess. Who else would it have been?" James continued.

Remus shrugged. Sirius nodded. "Me, probably. I was probably runner up."

James nodded, and Remus smiled. "Yea, I bet it was a pretty tough decision between the two of you."

James shoved Remus on the arm. "That's cool though, weird, but cool, I guess."

Remus smiled at him. But then Sirus laughed. "Cool? Remus, I'm sorry man, but a prefect? I know you're all smart and stuff. So I guess this is a good thing for you?"

"Ugh, thanks?" Remus said. He wasn't exactly sure how to take it.

"No, it is cool!" James said quickly. "When we get stopped doing something we aren't supposed to be doing, or when we get in trouble, we can just say we're with a prefect. It'll be awesome."

"I don't think it works like that" Remus said, laughing.

"It will for us" Sirius said, and with another playful shove to Remus, he said. "You'll vouch for us, right?"

Remus shrugged. "Of course"

"But a prefect?" Sirius said again. James and Sirius laughed. "I guess there is no one better for the job"

Remus knew that what they were actually trying to say was 'Good job. That's really cool. You deserve it. Nice, that's great."

But this was Sirius Black and James Potter. They weren't the mushy type. But it was good enough for Remus.

"But we aren't ever going to let you live this one down" Sirius and James said, laughing.

Remus smiled. "I know."

_**Please review and let me know if you liked it! Please continue to read and review!**_


End file.
